I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Lizziepad
Summary: Beck and Jade have known each other since they were 6. One big question will change it all. -Rated T for language at some point.
1. His Jade

**I don't own Victorious, or "I Will Follow You Into The Dark"**

* * *

><p>They had met when they were 6.<p>

Even back then, Jade was dark, and kind of morbid. But, Beck never minded. It was what made her stand out from every other little girl in Kindergarten whose hair was pulled back into those tight little pigtails, and had the annoyingly cheerful look on their faces. Jade had always been different.

One day, Beck was sitting outside during recess, not particularly wanting to do anything, or talk to anybody, when a girl from his class, named Callie, approached him. At this point in a person's life, the opposite sex had the contagious 'disease' known as cooties, with some exceptions.

The pale blonde, blue eyed, perky 6 year old beamed at him, showing him the gap where her two front teeth should be. "Hii Beck!" She said to him, still beaming. Beck noticed she was inching closer to him, but he decided to brush it off for now.

"Uh, hi Callie," He said, looking uninterested. It's not that Beck didn't like her, but— okay, he didn't like her at all. She was really annoying, and pushed almost all the other kids around except Beck. By the time he realized he was sitting there silently, Callie was by his side, causing Beck to jump away.

"I like your hair, Beck," She cooed again, reaching for a lock of brunette hair that fell just to the top of his ear. Even when he was 6, his hair attracted girls. Beck jerked back, nearly falling off the bench, but instead falling into another person's arms.

He glanced up, and saw the dark haired girl with colorful streaks in her hair, and a scowl on her face. _Jade_. She narrowed her eyes at the other little girl, who was mimicking her. "Go away, Callie," Jade said, coolly. She had a lot of confidence for a 6 year old, and Beck wasn't afraid to admit that. But, all Callie did in return is giggle.

"Silly Jade, Beck and me were just playing a… game." She shot back, with ease, despite being so little.

Jade scoffed, and rolled her eyes, shifting Beck in her arms, but not letting go, and not minding the cootie factor. "Yeah right, you little… _gank_." She told Callie, with an evil smirk on her face. Beck couldn't believe his ears. This girl, he barely knew, defended him from the girl by saying the "g" word. He could barely keep the look of surprise off his face, and normally, he could hide his emotions pretty well. But, he was just so awestruck that he hadn't even attempted to hide them.

In return to Jade's comeback, Callie's eyes widened, and her lip started quivering. Soon enough, she was crying, and running off to tell the teacher. A couple minutes later, both Beck and Jade were taken inside, and were provoked from their recess privileges for the rest of the week. But neither kid really seemed to care about the punishment. Both did nothing really during this time, anyways.

Beck sat at one of the desks, while Jade was perched upon the heater, swinging her legs slightly. She took a pair of scissors from the teacher's desk, and was examining them. It was a typical thing for her to do.

At first, neither one of them said a word. Both just silently off in Lala Land, but then Beck gave a small cough, and looked at Jade. "I thought boys had cooties," Beck stated, raising an eyebrow, and turning his body towards her.

Jade gave a small, sinister smile. "I like cooties." She explained, starting to snip things with her scissors.

Beck looked at the scissors, then at her, and his lips curled up into a smile. He liked this girl, he liked the way she acted, the way she held herself up. Maybe everyone else was afraid of her, or just thought she was creepy. She looked up at him again, and smiled. "Why did you stand up for me?" Beck asked, innocently.

"Because I don't like Callie, and you look like you didn't really either." She stated, with a shrug.

Beck found himself smiling again. "Cool," He started, before shaking his hair out of his eyes. "I guess we're friends then."

Jade's smile faded for a moment, but then her face broke out into a grin. "Don't push it," She threatened, but Beck could tell that meant 'yes' for her.

7 years later, both Beck and Jade were in 8th grade, and closer than ever. Beck became more calm, and collected as he got older, and Jade became even more Jade-ish. But, both received much attention when it came to the other gender. That meant they got invited to a lot of things, including parties.

So, when Callie Lundstrom(the same little blonde snitch from 7 years before) invited both of them to her graduation/end of the year party, there was no surprise. Although, it did make both a little suspcious, considering Callie despised Jade because she was jealous of her. Callie had a huge crush on Beck for forever now, and she wasn't going to let Jade get in the way.

At first, Jade immediately declined the invitation, and promptly spit in Callie's salad. So, after a couple of days of convincing, and a couple of slaps in the face(not from Beck), Jade finally caved.

The party was actually held at a under 21 club known simply as "Rain", and it required the girls to wear dresses, and the boys to wear something, anything relevantly close to a suit as they could find. Beck and Jade agreed they would go together, and Beck's mom offered to drive them there. Both reluctantly agreed.

The day of the party rolled around, and both friends were as ready as they would be for this. Beck pulled up outside of Jade's home with his mother around 2:30, and the party began around 3. He was dressed in khaki's and an untucked dress shirt; he was never one who liked being told how to act, dress, or what to do. Somehow, however, his mother managed to get him to where a tie.

Beck approached the West's front door, and knocked upon it. Jade's father, a quiet, stern-looking man answered the door, and noticing it was Beck, he called for Jade. "Jadelyn! Your friend is here!" He called, stiffly, turning his head back to Beck.

Beck stood there, his hands in his pockets, wondering when Jade would get downstairs, and stop the awkwardness. Soon enough, there were the sounds of foot steps coming down the stairs, and Jade appeared at the door, letting her dad walk away quickly. She scowled, and rolled her eyes at the personality of her father, and looked at Beck.

She was wearing a strapless silver dress, with a black tulle skirt underneath. It shimmered everytime the light hit it in the right way, and swished at she walked. She had traditional black fishnet tights on, and bright red heels. Jade West was wearing _heels_, and _they were bright red_. Her curly, colored streaked hair was pulled to the side, and fishtail braided, and she was wearing some makeup.

This didn't look like the Jade Beck knew, but it made him realize how beautiful she actually was. He smiled at her a little, and held out his hand. "You look amazing," He managed to say.

Jade's face contorted, and Beck half-expected to receive an insult in return for his compliment. But, instead she smiled, a wide one, a real one. It lit up her face, and made her seem even more beautiful. Beck's breath caught in his throat. He was still staring, when the voice of his mother snapped him out of his deep thought.

"Beckett! Come on! You'll be late for the part—" She rounded the corner of the house where the two tweens were standing, and she stopped short. Her lips curled into a smile, as she clasped her hands together. "You two look… adorable!" She gushed, but then shook her head as if to snap herself out of it.

Jade blushed, but then her face hardened into her usual scowl. Beck rolled his eyes. "Mom, can we just go?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

His mom nodded, but whipped out her camera that she carried everywhere for moments like these. "But, just one picture!"

"Mom!" He began, but Jade put her hand out to stop him.

"She'll stop if we just take one picture," She reasoned, scowling again.

A couple clicks of the camera later, and 15 minutes later, they were out of the car and at the party, being greeted by their fellow classmates.

It was a boring party at first, nothing was happening, but then the DJ started playing good music, and people actually started to dance. It was a couple fast songs at first, then a slow song came on. Guys were going around asking some lucky girl if they wanted to dance, a few even approached Jade, although she declined them all. Beck felt something stir inside him when that happened. Was it jealous? Why? Jade was his best friend, not his girlfriend. But, the idea with her dancing with some other guy made him a bit angry, he wanted to be the one she danced with.

It took a few moments to realize Jade was poking him. Turning to her, he raised his eyebrows, and she smirked, but it quickly faded. She pointed upwards, to the speakers. As if to tell him something. He heard the first few lines of the song.

"_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark,"_

He exchanged a glance with her, and held out his hand. This was their song. Although, they were never a couple, this is something they would sing together whenever they hung out. They knew the words by heart. Jade took it, and they both got up, heading out to the dance floor.

Jade could practically feel Callie staring daggers into the back of her head as Beck Oliver held her close, swaying with you.

"_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark,"_

She sang along softly, not knowing what had gotten into her lately. She'd been acting strange, especially around Beck. _Beck._ She did this for him, unknowingly to herself, and others, she might have a small crush on him.

"_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs"_

Beck smiled as he heard Jade singing, and he felt as if everyone was looking out at them. Apparently they were. Neither of them really seemed to care, they just kept dancing. The song kept going, and going.

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark,"_

Beck paused, suddenly realizing something huge. He liked his best friend. His Jade. The morbid, cynical pessimist. He liked her a lot.

Beck leaned down, whispering into Jade's ear. "Be mine?" He asked, anxiously biting his lip. He wasn't sure if he just made a huge mistake, or not.

Jade stopped dancing, and looked at him. "W-what?" She stammered, turning a bit pale. She could practically feel her heart pounding in her chest. Everyone was staring at her again.

"I said, be mine, Jadelyn West," He mumbled, feeling color come to his face.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but her face broke out into huge grin again. "Yes, I will be yours. I want to be yours."

Then, he kissed her. Their first kiss together. Cheers erupted from around them, and a shriek from Callie. But, Beck didn't care, he had his Jade.

Beck Oliver and Jade West had been together for almost 5 years now. They were seniors at Hollywood Arts. Both were lucky enough to get into the same school, and meet new people. They had their friends, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, even Rex, Robbie's ventriloquist. They were almost done with high school, almost about to start their careers. But, the two were still inseparable.

The Summer Starter was coming up soon. Students of HA could perform, and show off their talents there, just like many other events that happened during the school year. But, by request of the majority of the student body, this was going to be a dance also, and it wasn't going to be at the school.

The day was fast approaching. All the underclassmen were scrambling to find last minute dates, but the gang already had their date situation planned out. Cat and Robbie were going together, and so were Tori and Andre, and obviously, Beck and Jade were going together too. They were just getting things together, not to mention, Beck had a surprise.

The day of the Summer Starter soon rolled around, and everyone was getting ready. Beck pulled up in front of Jade's house, this time without his mother. He went over, and knocked on the door, half-expecting Jade's father to answer it, like he did when they were in 8th grade. But, Beck Oliver knew that wouldn't happen since Jade's father has only been working lately. He waited for a few moments, his hands folded in front of him, tapping his foot, and whistling a random, off key tune. The door opened revealing Jade in a floor length, deep blue, satin dress. It had one ruffled shoulder that led to a tight, wrap around bust. Around her necklace hung a beautiful diamond necklace, one Beck had got her just as a random gift. Her hair held back by the two strands of hair twisted and clipped behind her head. He was remembering 8th grade again, how she looked when she came to the door, what he thought.

Leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, and grabbed her hand, leading her to his car. She smirked a little, and hopped in the passenger's side, careful not to mess up her dress her friends worked so hard on. She squeezed his hand, as they were off. Not so long after that, they were outside Rain. There was some nostalgia seeing the club, and they're current situation.

They entered, seeing their friends were already there, waving them over. Beck grabbed Jade's hand walking over to the table where Tori, Cat, and Andre were sitting at.

"Hi Beck! Hi Jade!" Cat waved , cheerily, and grinned. She was wearing a long white, strapless dress, there were diamonds embedded from her chest up; it contrasted wonderfully with her red hair. "You look so pretty, Jade!" She giggled, her red hair bouncing around her shoulders as she spoke.

Jade knew her friend was being sincere, and she said she would start acting nicer to people by request of Beck. So, she swallowed, and a small smile appeared at the corner of her lips. "Thank you, Cat." She managed, before she turned to Beck, who smiled in approval.

The Dj, who happened to be Robbie with Rex, switched the mood, changing the upbeat, crazy song playing, to a slow, familiar song.

Beck and Jade exchanged glances before Jade piped up. "Come on, Beckett," She said, smirking, and pulling him to the dance floor.

Beck wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, and began swaying to the tune of their song. Jade had her arms looped around Beck's neck, humming along with it. This whole scene was a repeat of eight grade, except for a couple details.

"_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs,"_

Knowing the song was near the end, Beck pulled away from Jade, and got down on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box, and looked up at Jade. She had this confused look on her face, which meant something big was going to happen to her. Jade never got that look.

"Jade West, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

There were gasps throughout the room, showing everyone was staring, once again, at the two. Beck looked at her, waiting for a response.

"_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Her mouth curved into a huge smile, a "Cat" smile. A cheery, bright one.

"Yes, Beck, yes," She told him, cupping his face in her hands, and kissing him.

There were cheers again, no shrieking, no Callie.

"I love you, Beckett."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was kind of long. Sorry, I'm tired, and getting yelled at currently, so I'll make this quick. 5+ reviews for me to write the next chapter. So, go ahead, criticize, favorite, yadda, yadda. **  
><strong>Gotta go! <strong>


	2. Clubs, and Awkwardness

Jade West and Beck Oliver were getting married, but after they graduated. They had decided that, unanimously. Both didn't mind, actually they were quite content, and I mean Jade was even a little more gentle than normal, less mean to people.

Tori Vega was happy for her friend… and Jade. She wasn't exactly sure what to call her, but it must have been something close to a friend, considering she was picked to be one of the bridesmaids at the couple's wedding. Cat had been chosen as the Maid of Honor, which didn't surprise her. Deep down, despite being almost complete opposites, Jade and Cat were the best of friends, and Beck chose Andre as his best man. This wedding was going to be perfect.

Tori smiled at her daydream of the wedding, closing her locker with the words, "Make It Shine," glowing brightly across it, and headed towards the direction where Cat and Andre were standing. From where she was previously, she could easily see Cat was telling some crazy story about "One time, my brother…" and Andre was nodding along, only half listening.

Tori came up behind Andre, and waved to Cat, then poked him in the side, causing him to yelp and turn towards her. After all the time she known her best friend, she figured out he could be easily startled. "Hey there," She grinned, laughing at her own little prank.

"Hi Tooori!" Cat sang, giggling along with her. "I was just telling Andre about this one time when my brother got attacked by a balloon!"

Andre rolled his eyes, and put an arm around Tori, who was raising one eyebrow quizzically. "She means baboon," He explained, showing he actually showed some interest in their Crimson haired friend.

Cat pouted, and then giggled. "Right, right," She said, as Robbie approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Those two started dating Christmas time of junior year, everyone saw it coming. Amazingly enough, even Rex did, Robbie's alter ego ventriloquist dummy.

"Hey guys, what up?" He asked, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Rex wasn't on his arm, and when questioned about it, he simply said he was getting polished. They accepted that as a reasonable excuse.

It slightly amazed Tori about how much most of her friends had changed from when she met them when she got accepted two years ago.

Pathetic, little, afro Robbie with a puppet who was a bully got taller, more muscular. He replaced his chunky black glasses with contacts, and his curly dark locks with a more trimmed, slicked back look. His personality changed too. No more nerdy, shy Robbie, he was confident, and cool.

Jade, of course, changed as well. Maybe she was still that Goth chick with that "hot" boyfriend (now fiancé), but she had gotten more mature. She was open to other's ideas, as well as her own, and as I mentioned before, she was much gentler. Don't get me wrong, she was still that Jade, the one with a twisted mind that no person would ever want to see, but with time, she eased up a little sometimes. Except when it came to girls hitting on Beck.

Beck, on the other hand, began to show more emotion than normal. He could control them pretty well, keep that blank face, and considering he was an actor, get away with lying. But, he began to be more sensitive around others, showing more compassion than he used to. Otherwise, Beck was Beck, always mature.

Andre and Cat were the only two that barely had any change come to them. Maybe Cat grew a little, dyed her hair a darker and/or lighter shade of red, but she was still bubbly, childish Cat. Andre grew too, matured a little. He was still an object of desire to most girls at Hollywood Arts. He was also able to fix his wonkiness about hiding his feelings, and his song writing skills became even more tremendous than before.

He had a crush on someone, but when Tori asked, he wouldn't tell her, which made Tori kind of disappointed. She hoped he knew he could tell her anything, right? She hoped.

Vega blinked a couple times, zoning back into the conversation.

"-And then when he woke up, he had no pants, and the emu took his taco." Cat finished, and then giggled once more, her arms hugging Robbie. Andre stood there with a look upon his face along the line of _'What the hell did I just listen to?'_

Before Tori could open her mouth to say anything, Beck and Jade joined the group, hands intertwined. Beck gave a wave to everybody, used as a greeting. Everyone responded back differently, a chorus of "hey's," "hi's," and "hello's," with that one "aw!" coming from Cat.

Although none of them could see it, Jade was blushing. Beck squeezed her hand, and began to speak again. "So, uh, guys, Jade and I were thinking of going to a club later, you know, that new one… Ace? Anyone else want to come?"

Cat raised her hands, and grinned. "Me and Robbie do!" She exclaimed before she even talked it over with her boyfriend, who started to object but she cut him off with a kiss.

He pulled away, obviously smitten, with a silly grin on his face. "I.. what she said!" He told everybody.

Beck nodded, a smirk playing on his lips, and then looked towards Andre who still had his arm around Tori, yet it fazed neither of them. "And you two? You wanna come?"

Tori and Andre exchanged glances, and looked back at Beck. Tori was the first to speak. "If I can get out of the house without Trina noticing," She agreed, shuddering at the thought of her sister's reaction if she found out she wasn't invited, yet Tori was. …Oh Trina.

Andre shrugged. "I'm in," He said, and lazily grinned, before realizing him and Tori were still connected by his arm. He promptly pulled away, and embarrassed, dropped his arm to the side. Tori frowned, wondering. Had she done something wrong, or was he just embarrassed by her?

Beck looked at the two, noticing the tension. Jade tugged on his arm, and glared at him, then looked back at the two. "Wear something nice for once," Jade shot at Tori, looking at her outfit.

Tori looked at Jade, with a hurt expression on her face, forgetting completely about her and Andre for that moment. "Hey! I try really—"

Jade cut her off again. "Yeah, I don't care," She said, and raised an eyebrow at Beck, who furrowed his brow, and sighed, knowing he couldn't ever win in a fight with Jade.

"Okay guys; meet us there at 8, got it?" He told all of them, receiving nods in return. He grinned, and then he and his love were gone.

Tori looked at them all, awkwardly inching away. "I, um, gotta go… wax… my parrot?" She scrambled to make some lame excuse, before dashing off.

Cat pouted, and looked at the two boys. "Tori doesn't have a parrot..." She began, and then perked up once more. "This one time, my brother…"

Andre groaned to himself silently, and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>Later that night, around 7:30, there had been a knock on Tori Vega's door. Outside waiting was Cat and Robbie, and Andre close behind. He felt nervous, and awkward. Most knew this night should be about Jade and Beck, but he couldn't stop thinking about Tori.<p>

"One second!" The three heard their friend's familiar voice call, followed by the clacking of heels. The doorknob twisted, and pulled back, revealing the younger Vega sister in a tight black sparkly tank top, with a red blazer over it, and bleached skinny jeans, and to top it off, she had on peep-toe, black stilettos.

"Hi! Uh, oh, should I be ready now?" She questioned, looking at Cat and Robbie.

Cat shrugged, and smoothed down her hot pink mini dress, wobbling a little in her tall wedges. "We can go anyways," She smiled, and grabbed her friend's hand, and Robbie's dragging them to the car. Andre followed behind, his hands in the pockets.

* * *

><p>Half hour later, and one awkward car ride between Tori and Andre, Robbie pulled up in front of the club, seeing Beck and Jade had already arrived. Piling out of the van, the gang headed toward where the couple was started, and they all headed inside.<p>

Right after they did, the girls headed to the bar, leaving the boys all out in the open, music pouring loudly out of the speakers perched near the DJ stand.

This was going to be crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? There's Tandre and Cabbie in there, big time, but don't worry, this is all about Bade! Feel free to criticize, hate, praise, anything. :D 3+ reviews for me to continue! <strong>


End file.
